


Please (Don't) Ignore The Signs From Me

by beforeyoustartyourday



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: High School AU, High School AU?, Panic Attacks, Patrick swearing in his head, halp, how do i tag lol, i think, i'll probably regret this work later, not all that good but oh well, probably slightly ooc, yoga is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyoustartyourday/pseuds/beforeyoustartyourday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>it's time for me to fall apart.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please (Don't) Ignore The Signs From Me

The first thing Patrick thought when he escaped into the bathroom was _I wish Pete was here. ___  
  
His next thoughts were _Thank God Pete's not here. ___  
  
As he crouched on the solid toilet lid, he wondered why he had even signed up for yoga in the first place. Then he remembered it was meant to "calm him down" and "help with anxiety".  
  
_Well,_ he thought, _fuck that._ It was doing the exact opposite of what it was supposed to do.  
  
He slowly tried to calm himself down. Breathing was hard, but he knew that's what he had to do. Tears fell onto his knees. His shaking form was hot and flushed, but he could still feel the chill behind his back.  
  
_Yoga fucking sucks. Pete motherfucking Wentz sucks. Andy can stop- ___  
  
Shit. He forgot about Andy. Andy Hurley, back in the yoga room, probably concerned and confused. Maybe even disgusted.  
  
Oh God, everyone was back there.  
  
A heavy stream of expletives flowed from his head to his mouth. They rained out from him, the boy frantically rocking himself and trying to convince himself to go back out there and finish the class.  
  
He unlocked the stall and looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
Red, blurry eyes filled to the brim with crystal droplets glared back at him tiredly. His nose and cheeks were red and blotchy and wet. He breathed again, in and out, just like the yoga teacher had told the class to, and wiped his face with some paper towel.  
  
He cleaned himself as best as he could.  
  
Footsteps approached the bathroom and he ducked back into the stall, quietening his sniffling as best as possible.  
  
Before he managed to swing the door shut, he saw that Joe was there.  
  
Why was Joe there? Wasn't he in the music room?  
  
"Oh hey, Patrick," Joe called out into the silence.  
  
"H-hey," he swallowed, trying to stop the trembling. God dammit, why was he still trembling?  
  
"You okay?"  
  
_No,_ he thought. _I'm having a panic attack and I can't go back to yoga looking like this. ___  
  
"Yeah, I'm good."  
  
He could almost hear Joe's frown. He must have really needed to go back to music, though, because he said, somewhat dubiously, "Okay. Call me if you need to."  
  
Patrick almost sighed with relief. The shaking slowed. He was okay. He repeated this to himself, a mantra.  
  
He still had time to calm down before he could go back to yoga.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not all that great at writing but I felt I needed to post this for my own sake. I hope I described it well enough.
> 
> I also hope my writing has improved since 2014.
> 
> (Title has been changed)
> 
> Alternatively titled "The One Where Patrick Has a Panic Attack and Hides in the Bathroom".


End file.
